The Necromancer
The Necromancer is a witch who made his debut in the sixth episode of . He was once the world-renowned necromancer, whose name alone caused people to tremble. His legacy, however, was essentially reduced to "barely a footnote" for a brand of sorcery, the practice of Necromancy, when he was erased by Malivore. After he completed his objective, to return the supernatural knife to Malivore, he was released and found peace. Early History Before the 1920s, he had frequented Rousseau's and had known Klaus Mikaelson, who he had stated to be good for his business. In 1944, he was in Normandy and resurrected a few soldiers on the beach, and killed Nazis while doing so. He was then stabbed in the heart by an unknown person and ended up in the darkness. Throughout Legacies Series |-|Season One= In Mombie Dearest, he briefly takes over Jo when he talks to Alaric and mocks him about finding his daughter. Later, when Dorian and Alaric are at Jo's grave, he appears and menacingly tries to frighten them, but this doesn't work. After he mocks them and asks what they're going to do, Alaric raises the shovel he has and hits the Necromancer unconscious. In Death Keeps Knocking On My Door, he is being tortured and interrogated in the werewolf cell by Alaric. Unfortunately for Alaric, many of his methods didn't work and the Necromancer laughed it off. He then gets excited and tells Hope he was wondering when she would visit him again. A little bit later, he tells her that he can smell a powerful scent of death on her and he at first doesn't believe her when she tells him that nobody has heard of him. When she continues about the dark place he was in and the knife, he tells her to continue and she gives him a book. He is deeply angry that he can't find an inch of an entry about himself and they continue to talk about Malivore. He tells her if he returns the knife to Malivore, he'll be free to find peace and he then tells her about the symbol she shows him. He tells her about being in Normandy and killing Nazis with his resurrected soldiers, and then all of sudden there was just blackness. She tells what if they were able to access the memory through his subconscious, and tells her to bring a powerful vampire, but she's at her own peril. He then sees MG with Hope and mentions MG's great grandmother Imogene being behind him. He then gives his hands to MG while he sends Hope into the Necromancer's subconscious. While in his subconscious, he's sitting at the bar in Rousseau's and reveals to Hope he knew her father back then. He then begins to wonder if she really wants to solve the mystery of Malivore or instead find out about if Klaus is at peace or suffering. He then tells her that they need to find a door to his subconscious and proceeds to go outside where a line is walking. He sees a coffin and begins to mock her about if Klaus might be in there, and she opens it, seeing nothing inside. He then proceeds to open it up and jumps in, and disappears. While Hope is suffering in an empty space of darkness in his subconscious, he laughs when MG tells him to cut it out. When Hope is crying and admitting about wanting to know about her father, she asks him to let her out of his subconscious and he does. He tells her that after he left her, he returned to the scene of his death and that he was stabbed in the heart with the knife Malivore needs. He tells her he also summoned the man who forged the knife and she needed lessons to be learned while he had work to do. He tells her more about Malivore being created to erase the supernatural and that there are three locks, with the knife being one of them. He then tells her not only he stalled her in the darkness he suffered in, he did what he did best and controlled Rafael's girlfriend, Cassie to retrieve the knife. He then tells her about summoning a Bennett witch to ensure the knife was returned to Malivore quickly. He does tell her that her father watches over her every day and he did die with love in his heart but he won't find peace until she does. He then senses the knife being destroyed in Malivore and one lock is released, and with that, so is he, and he then disappears, finding peace. |-|Season Two= Personality He is menacing and shows little to no care for what happens to the zombies he raises or the people that are put in danger in getting what he wants. He shows some arrogance towards his occupation as he thought that Alaric and Dorian would tremble in fear at the mere mention of his name. He is what Alaric has called a "diva" considering he wasn't providing answers about the knife or anything else. He was also shown to have a morbid sense of humor, very dramatic and had a tendency to repeat himself. Physical Appearance He wears dark colored clothing with a silver like brooch near the top of his collar or tie. He has a grotesque appearance, with yellow to rotting teeth and translucent light blue eyes. He bears what he calls the "mark of the underworld" across his face, it hooks around his cheek that spans up to his forehead and back down the opposite cheek. His pale skin seems rotted, and has dark brown hair slicked upwards. Powers and Abilities The Necromancer possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a witch. However, he uniquely possessed the ability to see, communicate with, summon and raise the dead. More specifically, he can summon spirits, even from peace, and resurrect them in their bodies or to raise corpses, thereby creating "zombies", as coined by MG, in small masses to do his bidding. The resurrected people retain the memories they had before their lives ended; however, he is able to assume control over their minds and caused them to commit feral deeds for his own personal gain. The Necromancer also stated that death cannot hold him, though this statement remains unexplored. He is world-renowned in dark sorcery, and has a particular penchant for necromancy. Weaknesses The Necromancer has the typical weaknesses of a witch. Relationships Appearances Season One *''Mombie Dearest'' *''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' *''Maybe I Should Start From The End'' (Mentioned) *''We're Gonna Need A Spotlight'' (Mentioned) Season Two *''This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent'' *''I Couldn't Have Done This Without You'' *''What Cupid Problem?'' *''Kai Parker Screwed Us'' *''You Can't Save Them All'' Name *While his real name is unknown, his title, "Necromancer", is adapted from Late Latin "necromantia", which itself originates from the post-Classical Greek νεκρομαντεία (nekromanteía), a compound of Ancient Greek νεκρός (nekrós) "dead body" and μαντεία (manteía) "divination by means of".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Necromancy Trivia *He had shown a particular disdain for Nazis and the "Grim Reaper", the latter, he even called "carnival sideshow hack". Gallery |-|Season One= LGC106-134-The Necromancer.png LGC107-004-The Necromancer Photo~Hope.png LGC107-009-The Necromancer.png LGC107-011-The Necromancer-Alaric.png LGC107-013-The Necromancer.png LGC107-024-The Necromancer.png LGC107-026-The Necromancer.png LGC107-027-The Necromancer.png LGC107-029-The Necromancer.png LGC107-032-The Necromancer.png LGC107-038-The Necromancer~Hope.png LGC107-049-The Necromancer.png LGC107-051-The Necromancer.png LGC107-054~Hope-The Necromancer.png LGC107-056~Hope-The Necromancer-Conscious Mind.png LGC107-058-Hope-The Necromancer-Conscious Mind.png LGC107-061-The Necromancer-Conscious Mind.png LGC107-062-The Necromancer-Conscious Mind~Hope.png LGC107-079-The Necromancer~Hope~MG.png LGC107-081-The Necromancer.png LGC107-090~Hope-The Necromancer-Subconscious Mind.png LGC107-091-Hope-The Necromancer.png LGC107-101-The Necromancer.png LGC107-106-The Necromancer.png LGC107-111-The Necromancer.png LGC107-114-The Necromancer.png LGC107-116-The Necromancer.png LGC107-123-The Necromancer.png LGC107-124-The Necromancer.png |-|Season Two= LGC208-143-The Necromancer.png LGC208-144-The Necromancer.png LGC209-002-The Necromancer.png LGC209-004-The Necromancer.png LGC209-005-The Necromancer.png LGC209-018-Chad-Ted-The Necromancer.png LGC209-019-Ted-The Necromancer.png LGC209-021-Gary-Ted-The Necromancer.png LGC209-023~Chad-Ted-The Necromancer.png LGC209-036-Ted-The Necromancer.png LGC209-037-Bug-Ted-The Necromancer-Chad.png LGC209-039-The Necromancer-Chad-Cat.png LGC209-040-The Necromancer-Chad-Cat.png LGC209-042-The Necromancer.png LGC209-043-The Necromancer-Chad-Cat.png LGC209-049-Chad-The Necromancer.png LGC209-051-The Necromancer.png LGC209-063-The Necromancer-Chad.png LGC209-065-The Necromancer.png LGC209-066-The Necromancer.png LGC209-069-The Necromancer.png LGC209-089-The Necromancer-Chad.png LGC209-097-The Necromancer.png LGC209-128-The Necromancer.png LGC209-129-Chad-The Necromancer.png LGC209-133-Chad-The Necromancer.png LGC209-149-The Necromancer.png LGC209-152-The Necromancer.png LGC211-003~Chad-The Necromancer.png LGC211-005-The Necromancer~Chad.png LGC211-144-The Necromancer.png LGC211-145-The Necromancer.png LGC211-146-Pothos-Chad-The Necromancer.png LGC211-148-Chad-The Golden Arrow-The Necromancer.png LGC211-149-Pothos-Chad-The Necromancer.png LGC212-142-Kai-The Necromancer.png LGC212-144~Kai-The Necromancer.png LGC213-075-Kai-The Necromancer.png LGC213-076-The Necromancer.png LGC213-159-The Necromancer.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Legacies Season One Characters Category:Legacies Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Antagonists